malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Port-of-Utopia
A large city at the mouth of the Victory, where the river meets the Sea-of-Utopia, the port is considered the capital of human lands and the gateway to Elysium and one of the oldest permanent human settlements in the mainland, second only to Isidis. Founding Port-of-Utopia was founded centuries before the rise of the Directorate, when humans were ruled over by tribal leaders, warlords and powerful spellbinders of myth and legend. While the city was founded before the written word, it's commonly accepted that during the War of the Necromancer Lord, when legions of undead streamed down into the Lowlands and Coastlands from the Highlands, humans sought refuge in the natural fortifications of the Twins, two small mountains that cradle the coast where the city now stands. As Pentacle Temple legend has it, the Paladin Aubrey, a champion of Apexion, helped build a fortress on the island just off-shore. Besieged by the Necromancer Lord, a gathering of mages united to help Aubrey repel the forces of the undead. Aubrey settled the region, ruling humans who sought shelter there from the island fortress called Palace-of-Unity. The river that flowed into the Sea-of-Utopia from the mainland was named Victory in honour of the defeat of the Necromancer Lord. Despite their part in the victory, wizards and sorcerers were feared by most humans. To continue to learn from one another and improve their reputation, those first unified mages built the Arcane Academy on the side of Westwin Mountain. As generations went on,and wars besieged the land, the rulers of the land built great fortresses and watchspires to guard their land. Port-of-Utopia became one of the strongest, safest human settlements in all of Malex. 5 Century War Raiders from Port-of-Utopia were chiefly responsible for the attacks on the great island continent, seeking its riches, that sparked the 5 Century War. After securing the continent, the Directorate immediately set sail for the coastlands just east and west of the city and laid siege to the city and the outlying countryside. With the power of time on their hands, once the elves had driven thousands upon thousands of human refugees into the city, they needed only to wait until disease and starvation left no other option but surrender. The Siege of the Twins is still a sore spot for human pride after so many died so terribly. The occupied city became the hub for Directorate forces on the mainland, and one of the first mainland settlements to be cultured by elven rule. At the conclusion of the 5 Century War, the Directorate gathered the defeated rulers of Bridgton, Victor, Isidis and Port-of-Utopia in the city to negotiate terms and sign the Pantheon Treaty and the Directorate Accord. The city became the Magisterial seat of the Directorate in the region, and the Directorate forces satellite on the mainland. As conciliation for the decimating siege of Port-of-Utopia, the elves donated resources and helped construction the Grand Pentacle Temple and the Plaza of the Divine before it as humans formalized their religious devotions under the Treaty. This was the first appearance of the Pentacle Temple in Malex. Modern Era The ruling human family and the Magisterial seat is located on a small fortress-island called the Palace-of-Unity. The palace is also the seat of the human rulers of the mainland, based on ancient bloodlines and said to reach all the way back to the Paladin Aubrey, so human rulers formally convene at the Palace-of-Unity when they need to make large-scale decisions for the humans of Malex. Tensions between the humans and elves have always simmered in Port-of-Utopia, as it was the first region on the mainland conquered by the Directorate. Historically, much of the business of Port-of-Utopia is based on fishing and farming, though in recent years the city has become a hub of shipping and trade rivalled only by Isidis. The majority of the Elven Naval Forces make anchor there, and the only official travel to the island continent sails out of the docks. Layout and Notable Landmarks The natural fortifications of the Twin Mountains, now called Westwin and Southtwin, are what made the valley such an ideal location for humans seeking safety and protection. Three fortification walls control traffic in and out of the city with the Coast Gate between Smalltwin and Westwin, Plains Gate between Westwin and Southtwin, and the River Gate between Southtwin and the Victory. As fortifications went up in the centuries following the War of the Necromancer Lord, a great watchspire was constructed on Southtwin with a matching watchspire on a smaller mountain at the northwestern extremity of the city called Smalltwin. Manor-houses, pastures and farmlands occupy the bulk of the southern portion of the city. The Arcane Academy campus sits on the east side of Westwin, overlooking the Gods Lake. At the base of Westwin on this side is an ancient Necropolis believed to predate Port-of-Utopia. Westwin also has an ancient fortress, Strandguard, on its summit that overlooks the western coast, presumably due to incursions of nomad tribes and Isidis warlords in the early life of the city. During brief occupations of the city, citizens of the west end of the city could flee up to Strandguard and the drawbridge just below the Arcane Academy would be withdrawn. This paired with a reservoir of water on the summit made the mountain impenetrable. Strandguard sits crumbling today, owed to stability in the region. The Gods Lake is a natural reservoir fed by a natural spring somewhere within Westwin. The lake has two islands where High Elves have built cottages and a temple to Elvyseon. The west shore of the lake houses a small Pentacle Temple that overlooks the city's graveyard. The south and east shores of the lake are a series of elven cottages and human manors. The Market District is located around the northern portion of the lake, with the Docks District bordering that along the northern coast of the city. West of the market district is the Grand Pentacle Temple, one of the largest manmade structures in Malex. The Temple houses the Grand Priests of the Just Pentacle gods and hundreds of priests and acolytes. The Temple overlooks the Plaza of the Divine, ringed in by an ornate moat, with a statue of the Paladin Aubrey at the centre, facing the Island Fortress to the northeast of the plaza. The Palace-of-Unity and the Directorate Palace are located within the island fortress, along with the main barracks of the city guard. One of the most infamous buildings in the city is the Hall of 1000 Pleasures, a theatre, inn and brothel located in the western docks. The Elven Harbour Complex is found where the Coast Road, Plains Road and River Road meet, and docks the only (legal) ships that sail to Elysium. A contentious new building, just off of the Plaza of the Divine between the Grand Temple and the Island Fortress, is the Cathedral of Apexion, the headquarters of the splinter sect. The cathedral was begun a decade ago under the direction of Lord Leonitus and Grand Cardinal-General Wrenwrath, and is planned to be completed in 1500 EE. 1. Palace of Unity - an island fortress on the mouth of Victor, the seat of the human lord and the Elven Magistrate 2. Grand Pentacle Temple and the Plaza of the Divine 3. The New Church of Apexion Cathedral 4. Elven Harbour Complex 5. Arcane Academy 6. Gods Lake 7. Strandguard on the Westwin - an ancient fortress on the summit of the mountain 8. South Watchspire on Southtwin - a human garrisoned watchtower on the summit of the mountain 9. Small Watchspire on Smalltwin - a human garrisoned watchtower on the summit of the mountain 10. Market District 11. Docks District Citizens Although its one of the more diverse cities in Malex, the majority of Port-of-Utopias citizens are humans, mainly Coastlanders although a number of Lowlander craftspeople and a smattering of Highlander merchants call the city home. The city is home to the largest population of elves outside of Elysium. Most make their homes in the manors and villas situated around the Gods Lake, and are mainly functionaries of the Directorate's offices in Port-of-Utopia, although there is a growing number of "Elven middle class," merchants and craftspeople Dozens of Dwarven artisans work out of the Market District. Those born in the Underholds mingle little with the other races, while those born outside of the Dwarven homeland consider themselves Malexians through-and-through. In recent years, Halflings have increasingly gathered in Port-of-Utopia's Docks District, despite crackdowns from Directorate forces. Often immigrating with them are the mysterious Desert Folk, who reside mostly in the slums of the Western docks and keep to themselves.